parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street Rave/Dora the Explorer
Cast * Tico as Alex * Dora as the Count * Dora's Dad as Blade * The Grumpy Old Troll as Cookie Monster * Senior Tucan as Big Bird * Swiper as Oscar the Grouch * Backpack as Ernie * Map as Bert * Boots as Grover * Isa and Dora's Mom as the Prostitutes Making Out With Grover * Baby Jaguar as Elmo * Diego as Count Chocula Transcript of a building New Guy (Tico): Thanks for throwing me a welcoming party, Dora! I've never been to a party hosted by a vampire before. Dora: I do it for all the newcomers, Tico. After tonight, I guarantee you'll be... one of us. (laugh) to inside of building, with scenarios of: Senior Tucan and Swiper partying, along with the Grumpy Old Troll deejaying, Backpack and Map hugging in content, and Boots making out with Isa and Dora's Mom. Tico: I guess when our show's guests include Katy Perry and Ice Tea, it's a slippery slope. (woos in joy) Hey, Boots! Hi, Perrito! drips onto Tico's arm, followed by all the sprinklers leaking blood, zombifying the other Dora the Explorer characters Tico: Oh, no! Dora! She turned you all into... to... the undead! Dora: If you assumed I was a vampire in every other way but that, man I'd count one. One moron! shoves Tico onto the floor, trying to crawl away from the newly born Dora the Explorer character zombies. Tico: Oh, no! (runs into tall man in black with shades, who is Dora's Dad) Oh, nice character intro! How long have you been here watching me urinate myself?! Dora: Get him! Dad readies a shotgun, and shoots the Zombie Dora the Explorer Characters, in order: Boots, the Grumpy Old Troll, (punches Baby Jaguar, strangles Backpack and Map, followed by bashing their heads together, and then using a sword to cut Senior Tucan's head, but not before him saying:) Senior Tucan: "S" is for "severed". [then Dora's Dad decapitates Senior Tucan, and proceeds to attempt to shoot Swiper, but the metal trash can keeps deflecting the bullets Swiper: Ha! Flawless, built-in defense system! Wait what are you doing?! Dad lifts the lid, and then successfully kills Swiper, followed by Dora flinging herself at Dora's Dad, who in turn holds her against a wall Dora: I see one, one dead... Oh my goodness, there's not a speck of blood on you. What, do you keep a pack of Handi-Wipes in that flight jacket? Dora's Dad: No, just this. out a grenade Dora: One, two... Dora's Dad: Stop counting! Dora: That was a play-by-play. I just urinated in my own pants. Dad stuffs the grenade in Dora's mouth and throws her aside before Dora groans in agony for a few seconds prior to exploding. Dora's Dad then helps Tico to his feet. Tico: Wow, so I guess if you've hunted all the way here, you must have gotten every vampire in the world. Dora's Dad: Not quite. to Diego's castle Diego: Who wants some of my Diego cereal? Which if looked at from a very specific point of view is a nutritious part of this balanced breakfast! Dad cocks a shotgun Diego: You! Dad blows Diego's brains out Gallery Tico the Squirrel.jpg|Tico as Alex Dora Marquez in Dora the Explorer.jpg|Dora as the Count Papi.png|Dora's Dad as Blade Dora-pictures-009.jpg|The Grumpy Old Troll as Cookie Monster Toucan1.gif|Senior Tucan as Big Bird Swiper the Fox in Dora the Explorer.jpg|Swiper as Oscar the Grouch Backpack in Dora the Explorer.jpg|Backpack as Ernie Map in Dora the Explorer.jpg|Map as Bert Boots the Monkey.jpg|Boots as Grover Isa the Iguana.jpg|Isa Photo147.png|and Dora's Mom as the Prostitutes Making Out With Grover Arigold-gdgo.avi 005302040.jpg|Baby Jaguar as Elmo Go Diego - Le sac de secours.flv 000079040.jpg|Diego as Count Chocula Category:Sesame Street Rave parodies Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken